Miss M
by krystal-of-hope
Summary: book-savvy / Hello, weird isn't it, saying hello to a person I'll never meet. I found your body today
1. Chapter 1 hello

Hello, weird isn't it, saying hello to a person I'll never meet. I'm sixteen and annoyed, every one of my siblings have gotten control of their savvys, but me.

My Mother says it's because on our branch of the family we get weak savvys, ones that be over some easily. For example being able to write without a pencil, to no longer need to blink, to be able to pull a bunny from an empty hat, stupid things in my opinion. She says I'm different, that mine is great, painful, but great.

I still don't really know everything about my savvy, maybe that's why I can't control it. Though for me to know everything about my savvy is a sin, because my savvy is death.

I'm Michelle Beaumont and I have a savvy

* * *

alright for all those who haven't read the book (hope you read it anyways) a savvy is a power that runs in the beaumont family, they all get their 'savvy' on their thirteenth birthday

on a second note Michelle is not a part of the story, I made her up, she's not in the book, just htought you might wanna know if you hadn't read the book

I hope you all love it

I really suggest the book if you haven't read it! :D


	2. Chapter 2 2002

2002 April 1

I blew out my candals, what useless power waited for me I did not know. My brother wrapped his arms around me, I loved him, he was about the only understanding person in my family.

I turned to him, annoyed, only down fall to Nailey Beumont, he was clingy. I wished he would let me go, my friends already thought I had a brother complex as it was, I didn't want the family thinking it too.

His Savvy was talking to insects.

He fell off me, "About time you let go.......Nailey" I said turning around to see him hit the ground. "Nailey?........" I called wrapping my arms around myself. I gave a violent shake. I reached out to my Aunt, she jumped back, they knew what was happening, but they weren't telling me. I reached out to the now dead Nailey, his smile still plastered on his face. I caved and fell over him, sobbs making my throaght ache. I felt a hand on my head, "Wow Miss M, didn't I tell you you'd have a wonderful Savvy, you just saved my life." He said, ignoring the fact that it was me who had killed him in the first place.

I'm Michelle Beaumont and I killed my own brother.

* * *

if anyone's reading please review :)


	3. Chapter 3 2000

2000 March 20

I sat amongst the trees in my backyard, Nailey chatting it up with a nat that sat on his nose. They were talking about how ignorant beatles were, "But don't tell them I said that." He whispered laughing.

I picked up a near by garden snake, letting it crawl over my hand. I blinked and before I knew it the snake was dead. "Poor thing, must have been real old to die like that." Nailey said the nat landing next to it. "Tommy, how could you say something like that, that snake must have been old." The nat turned to face him. "My sister did no such thing, maybe he was ashamed of his age, or maybe he was ill!" He shouted the nat, it took off, frightened by his voice.

I'm Michelle Beaumont and I'm a murderer.

* * *

I don't think it's the best thing ever, but it came out pretty nicely :D

questions? suggestions? random thoughts? bad day? Review! XD

**Thanks to** **Daydreamingxxx, Emotional Humingbird, and my friend Noodle's Bitch Box from fiction press for reading this! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 2007

2007 Sometime when it snows

I haven't seen my family in months, I don't know what day it is, much less what time it is. The snow freezes against me as I walk. I ran away, like I always do, but Mother will always find me. That's her Savvy, she can know where you are at any given second, it's only a matter of time before she pulls together and finds me.

I kicked at a near by wall, my shoe lace ripping. I punched it over and over. My knuckles and hands splitting and bleeding all around.

I slid down the the wall and sat there in the snow.

I'm Michelle Beaumont and I'm broken.

* * *

I tried to show alittle more about miss m, she wasn't explored enough, like how physically strong she is, it shows alittle yes? yes?

**Thanks go out to Noodle's bitch box and emotional hummingbird**

**emotional hummingbird-**the chaps are short because they're just little clips of thoughts and memories of hers. I tried to make it choppier, make it jump around her life, so you kinda got this confused and well choppie feeling, like it was realer. Not go into every detail, just a flash of her. Help in any way? yes? no? maybe? lobster? p.s.-thxs for the questions, they really make me feel that you really like it :D

**REVEIWS FEED MY SOUL!!!!** no, really...


	5. Chapter 5 2003

2003 December 10

I walked into the hospital one thing on my mind, I'll bring her back, I did it once, I can do it again.

My grandma was dying or maybe was already dead and I was going to save her either way, it was my gift and it was going to work just this once for me.

The nurse clung to the near by walls, they say I give off death vibes, I know I do. I probably, smell like death too.

I slammed her door open and rushed over to her, my family backing away from her and me. "She dead yet?" I asked seriously. "I'm not dead yet Miss M." She croaked at me, it threw me off, I was supposed to bring her back and then run away again. "I've come to bring you back when you die, so you can live again." I said already being an expert on hiding emotion. She shock her head, "No child, I've lived long enough." I shock my head. "No you haven't, we still need you." My voice cracking slightly.

"Promise me you won't try to bring me back, let me die peacefuly." She said and with that I left the room.

I threw a punch at the hospital wall, the pictures on it rattling. A light bulb went out above me, "What do you want Rocket!" I shouted, already knowing who it was. He walked closer, "Get away from me." I whispered under my breathe, I felt his hand on my shoulder. I jumped back atleast three feet. "Don't you listen, you'll die if you touch me!" I screamed before running away.

I'm Michelle Beaumont and I'm a coward.

* * *

Thxs again, you know who u are and it's late XD

Oh so you know Rocket is acually from the book though, he's a side character :D


	6. Chapter 6 1999

1999 February 18

I sat infront of my window, watching the neighbor's stupid dog walk around, why was it able to be free and not me, why must I have so many rules.

I walked out to the front porch, I had every intention of taking it out of the dog, but when it trotted up to me like that, it's goofy puppy grin and it's too long ears, I just couldn't.

I took a fruit bar from my pocket and shared it with the small lost dog. Maybe it was because it was also lost that I couldn't hurt it. I shrugged. I reached out to pet it. I ruffled the hair on it's head, but before I could finish running my hand done it's back it fell against our concrete walk way.

I'm Michelle Beaumont and I'm lost.

* * *

Yays! yet another chapter in the story of miss m!!

reviews, comments, suggestions, corrections, harrasments, death threats? REVIEW!

thank u's to all readers!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 1989

1989 October 31

I curled my hands around the small toy, it was orange and black, how ironic. Another small hand reached up and wrapped it's hand around it as well. I turned my head. There sat Mick with a pouting face, he didn't like to be left alone.

"I have to baby sit you two babies, so please behave." My older brother Nailey begging, his head peeking over into our play pin.

Me and Mick ontinued to play with the small colored ring while he turned on the TV. My brother sat up and so did I. He lifted his hand up. I lifted mine. The moment we touched he fell down. His side colliding with the soft bottom of our play pin.

I burst into tears. Screaming and wailing.

I'm Michelle Beaumont and I killed my secret twin brother.

* * *

This is the darkest chapter in the story so far, it's mostly just filler really :/

reveiws and stuff are good and stuff

made perfect sense


	8. Chapter 8 2008

2008 It's warm

I sat on the street corner, mother never came for me. I moved on abandoning the name Beaumont forever. I'm just M now, no Miss, I don't deserve to be called such a thing. I never got control of my Savvy. If you wanted to find me it'd be simple just follow the murder trail, I got over death a _long_ time ago, but it still shakes me sometimes.

Was I supposed to grow up and be happy, I'm still a nice little Beaumont on the inside. Would I have been happy, maybe have had more siblings, more love. I could have treated Nailey right. I could have cleaned my room. I could have listened.

The stone cracked right in half. Tears flowing down my face for the first time in a long time. A small nat landed on my nose, it stared at me. It soon fell off. I had reconized it. It had been Tommy, Nailey's small friends and now I had killed him.

I'm M and the world has finally turned it's back on me.

* * *

chap 8!

thank you to my reviewers and readers

oh and the point of this story is not to show how traumatized she is (not a sob story!) it's to show who she is


	9. Chapter 9 I don't know

I don't know

I lay face down in this field, too determined to break my Savvy. I'm too hungry to move and to tired to eat. It was going to break and I was going to own it.

I closed my eyes. I could almost feel the sun rays on my face and the sound of their voices with smiles carved into them. I could see my life flash by, I slowly uncurled letting go was the best. "I'm sorry Nailey........" I whispered so low I wondered if I had even said it. My voice was hoarse, I couldn't remember the last time I had talked, because when I talked people talked back they died.

I felt the ground slowly disapear underneith me. The smell of grass disapear. The strong wind die. I didn't even give an atempt to save myself, it was over, fianlly over.

I'm tired.

I'm Michelle Allie Beaumont and I'm over.

* * *

***not the last chapter, there is a chapter 10***

I'm ganna miss her maybe I'll bring her back in another story where she can control her savvy and her life's really different


	10. Chapter 10 2011

2011 April 29

I found your body today.

I sent every insect over the globe, to tell others to look for you. Mother's been in so many pieces she can't even use her savvy. I sent the search party out in 2008, but even Tommy never came back. After all this time a grass hopper leaped onto my lap and asked if I could hear him and then asked my name.

He told me where to find you.

The police gathered your remains. They shook their heads, no recognizable cause of death. How'd you do it Miss M, no Michelle. I wish I could see you smile, I wanted to protect you from the world so badly. I knew from the start what you could do, or atleast had a good guess.

I loved you so much, you were my sister, you were different from the others.

You were special, so special. You looked at the world with out being clouded. You weren't always happy, when you smiled you meant it.

I knew, oh god I knew from the beginning. I knew that what you could do would destroy you, I stood and watched for alot of it. I wasn't strong enough to own up and admit that even deep down I was scared. What if one day the last thing I ever did was hug you. I wasn't strong enough to help you, I had no choice, no I had a choice, it was always there. I could have come to terms with the truth and dried your tears.

I'm Nailey Beaumont and I'm weak.

* * *

this is the last chapter from nailey's point of view

I'm thinking of doing a sequel about nailey and m (another dimension or something, whatever you want to call it) but it'll be traditionally written :P

I think I'll call sister's boarding school, the ideas are already coming :)

***update* (like two days later lol XD)  
**

**sister's school-  
A boy with short black hair laid down on one of the desks, but that wasn't quite why he caught my eye. I had seen the face somewhere, along time ago maybe. Daja vu ran through me. His blue eyes looked just like mine. He looked alot like M, my sister.**

No, there's just no way that my sister could be here, I haven't seen her in years. This is an all boys school, impossible. They probably just look alike.  



End file.
